Nobles of the Land of Giants
The ancient and original rulers of the Land of Giants Appearance They were all red Ultras, but during the later days of their rule many of them began to have dark markings. Policies While they agreed that Ultras should fight for peace and justice, they held Darwinist views about Ultra colors and abilities. They felt that the best way to optimize their people was to have them work to their strengths as dictated by their colors. They felt all Red Ultras should be fighter, Blue should be thinkers and felt Yellows were dead ends. The Nobles themselves were Red Ultras and felt they should lead the charge against darkness. However they were proud, too proud and let their blind them to their faults and they refused to admit their mistakes. While some like Yullian did not take to these views, the Nobles held a 'you are with me or against me' attitude to dissenting voices from within. They found themselves frustrated with the Ultra Heroes, or Brothers as they were back then, who they say as proof of their policies being right, but who refuted them openly and publicly. Especially Zoffy, who they believed to be a descendant of King and tried to marry into their number. Ultimately they thought they knew better and refused to admit they were wrong or fix their mistakes. History The descendants of the royal family from before the Great Change, the Nobles were the original rulers of the Land of Giants. They were the descendants of a politician who elevated his family to noble status. The Nobles were obsessed eugenics and maintaining 'the bloodlines' of Ultras, the colors that emerged after their transformation. It was they who placed the caste system on the Land of Giants, separating Ultras, the affects of which remain to present day in terms of which occupations take up, with Red favoring military pursuits and blues taking up more intellectual plans. Their policies did not go well with Yellow Ultras, who began to dwindle in number because of them. Ultras of different colors were also not allowed to marry each other. While the Nobles took it upon themselves to protect peace across the Universe, they seemingly retracted freedoms for their own people, with Ultras being unable to chose any job or profession not suited for their 'color'. This caused much ire from their people, which they refused to listen to and even refused to listen to King, the legendary giant, who was looked with suspicion for his purple markings. This rift caused King to seal his planet away from nobles, while other Ultras could visit. The nobles countered this by banning all Ultras from going there. When Planet Leo was destroyed and its survivors fled to the Land of Giants, the nobles response was to treat these new Ultras as a separate 'color' and segregate them to what would have been a slum if the Ultras were not so advanced. They were allowed to enter Space Patrol, but not inter marry with native Ultras. Despite this many Nobles did not share the views of the majority, particularly some of the younger nobles and tried to repel these unfair laws and policies. These youngsters were often kicked out of the nobility for siding against them. It was also around this time that the populace began to notice their black markings. The nobles declared they were the result of iron skin training, but in truth they did not fully understand, nor accept King's explanation of their 'Hearts showing'. The next big issue to arise was with Ken, the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison and hero of the Baltan Invasion. The nobles had decided to make it that the Space Garrison enforced their laws and policies. Ken refused and was stripped of his rank and imprisoned. His replacement Belial, did enforce their policies, and this lead to the discovery of Zero, the son of a red and blue Ultra, hidden in the L-77 neighborhood. When Zero and his family were taken in custody, the Nobles decided it was best to execute them. To their surprise the Land of Giants burned for the next few days as riots broke out after the news. A minor civil war also broke out as the Space Garrison split between those who obeyed Belial and those who followed the Great Ultra Heroes, all students of Ken, of whom Seven, Zero's father was a member. The fighting stopped when Ken was reinstated and called of the fighting. Zero was banished, taken into Leo's brother, Astra (the twin princes of L-77) and King's care. It was before the riots that red Ultras deemed too 'weak' for their color were unceremoniously banished. The nobles made no effort to otherwise change their policies. In the wake of the Red Incident, the Nobles found public opinion of them at an all time low, at a point they could not ignore. Many of the brightest and strongest had fallen during the red incident, which was stopped by the sacrifice of most of the Ultra Brothers. The Ultimate Hero of the day was Zero, with King's blessing. A mixed Ultra had saved the day and King's explanation about the lights, ultimate put blame for the incident on them and their policies. It was Yullian, a noble they had ostracized who put public feelings into words, 'Since the first days of our Ultra-hood, you have done nothing but foster distance and resentment between fellow Ultras, you have separated families, shackled our freedoms and allowed darkness to take root in the Kingdom of Stars. The idea of nobility has failed this planet and thus this planet has failed the universe, it is time we moved on!'. The loyalist Noble Ultras vacated planet Ultra leaving for what would be called U40. They went alone as no non-noble Ultra, not even those they had kicked out, wanted to share a planet with them. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Concepts Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321